During the development of software or firmware for a microcontroller there is a need for software debugging. An integrated development platform (IDP) can be used for developing and debugging code while it executes on a target microcontroller. The IDP allows a developer to set breakpoints and perform other actions to debug the code. One software bug that is may be encountered during software development is a code segment that takes longer than expected to execute.